


Trials Of The Stomach

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Gen, Soda Drinking, banana and sprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would Yellow Diamond say if she found out about me... helping the enemy, failing my mission, befriending the Steven... what's next, participating in the sleep cycles of this planet?! Feeding like a human?!”<br/>Amethyst hummed.<br/>“Well, you might as well, since you're already here,” she said casually, and Peridot turned to her with a suspicious look.<br/>“What are you insinuating, exactly?”</p><p>(Amethyst does a trial to test just how much Peridot trusts her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials Of The Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooo... kiiiiiinda dom Amethyst. Pushing Peridot to her limits. Yall wanted my kinks to taint Peridot, and you got it.

“All right, _you two_ need to stay out of the barn,” Pearl instructed, fuming. “Now Peridot has shown me the methods required to build the machine, _I_ will be leading the project. Garnet and Steven can help, but you two need to go back to the house and stay in the bathroom.”  
“But Pearl, Amethyst didn't even do anything wrong!” Steven protested.

“Maybe, but Peridot caused the last machine to spiral out of control and almost got you killed. We know Amethyst can handle her, which is why we want her to supervise.” Garnet's tone was firm. Steven wanted to point out that all three of the crystal gems had almost gotten him killed in one way or another, and also that Amethyst was probably still hurting from Peridot's comments, but if Garnet was agreeing with Pearl's idea that must mean that she hadn't seen anything too bad happening in a potential future.

“Fine,” grumbled Amethyst. “It's not like I was gonna be able to do anything anyway.”

She held out a hand.

“Come on, Peridot, let's go.”

“This is in no way constructive treatment! While it's true that for a pearl your mechanical skills are admirable, there is _no way_ you can reconstruct the machine from scratch without the combined efforts of a much more qualified gem such as myself!” Peridot sounded utterly appalled by the idea.

Pearl scoffed.

“I am just as capable of building the machine as you are now I understand the mechanism, and besides, I'm not building it from scratch – I'm taking what's left of the wreckage and reconstructing it to its former glory from the remains. That's something I can _definitely_ do without your assistance.”

Her face held an air of smugness that urged Peridot to throw yet another tantrum.

 

…

 

“Who does she think she is?!” Peridot fumed, marching two paces ahead of Amethyst as they trekked back to the temple. “A stinking _pearl_ , telling _me_ what to do?! _I'm_ the assigned technician, not her! She should be standing back and holding the tools for me while I work, not commanding the project! Why, I oughta-”

“Dude, we get it, you're pissed,” Amethyst groaned, holding onto her toddler reins tiredly. “Geez. If I didn't know any better I'd say you hated being bossed around by her.”

“I _do_ hate being bossed around by that pearl!” Peridot snarled.

“I know. That was the joke.”

“Unbelievable,” Peridot muttered. She whipped out her tape recorder. “Log date, 635. The pearl is once again being unreasonable, disobeying higher gem classes and displaying further and even more distressing signs of a defective nature-”

“Shut up about us being defective gems already,” muttered Amethyst. “It's not cool.”

“I do not need to sustain a cooler temperature for my gem to thrive,” retorted Peridot, though she relented and shut off the recorder. “And I... apologise if my mention of the word 'defective' reminded you of the earlier incident.”

“Whatever.”

They fell into a tense silence, and Peridot groaned.

“What would Yellow Diamond say if she found out about me... helping the enemy, failing my mission, befriending the Steven... what's next, participating in the sleep cycles of this planet?! Feeding like a human?!”

Amethyst hummed.

“Well, you might as well, since you're already here,” she said casually, and Peridot turned to her with a suspicious look.

“What are you insinuating, exactly?”

With a shrug, Amethyst opened the door to the house and Peridot scampered over to the bathroom, shutting herself in.

“Well, I figured I'd have a snack. Wanna join me?”

Peridot balked from behind the door.

“Y-You mean, consume the Steven's food?!”

“Sure. I mean, we don't exactly have much, we need to go grocery shopping soon...” Amethyst pulled open the fridge, but there wasn't exactly a lot in there. A small tub of ice cream, but that was hers and hers only – she was the only one in this family that liked the butterscotch flavour (aside from Rose, but Steven had never acquired her taste for the stuff).

The only thing in the cupboards was a bunch of bananas, and she knew there were a few things in the freezer that Amethyst couldn't be bothered to heat up.

“Here.” She pelted the bananas towards the bathroom door, and heard Peridot squeak in indignation and surprise as they slammed against the door frame loudly.

“What is this...?” She asked, suspicion thick in her voice, as she picked up the bunch of bananas and inspected them. “They feel... heavy.”

“Food, Peri. Give it a try.”

She sniffed the bunch curiously, before slowly sinking her incisors into the tough skin of the peel.

“Ish doesh't tashte guh,” she muttered, teeth still sticking into the peel.

“That's not the part you eat,” Amethyst groaned. “Spit it out.”

Obediently, Peridot complied.

“I don't understand Earth customs,” she glowered.

Rolling her eyes, Amethyst unpeeled the banana and handed it to Peridot.

“Just eat the soft bit inside, got it?”

Peridot cautiously munched as Amethyst rooted around for something better to eat. Ultimately she found nothing, but did stumble across a few bottles of sprite. A thought occurred to her, and she stopped in her tracks.

Would that be too cruel? She could warn Peridot what would happen if she drank it – but would that be going too far? She debated what the worst outcome could be. Well, Peridot could get sick, for starters. Possibly poof if she was violently ill, or if she was unaccustomed to throwing up. That could cause her to be wary of Amethyst, maybe even threaten to sabotage the crystal gems again. Pearl would probably get pissed off at that outcome.

On the other hand, what if Peridot was like her, and loved the feeling? What if Amethyst was actually robbing her of a prized experience?

“Did you want something to drink as well?” she called over to Peridot, who was almost finished with the first banana (and had quite a bit of the mush on her face).

“What's... drink?” Peridot asked.

“You know, fluids consumed by humans to keep them hydrated.” Amethyst rattled the bottle gently before her, not wanting to fizz up the drink even more. “They taste pretty good, too.”

“Do they taste like this... substance?” Peridot gestured to the singular banana left.

“Nope, but if you drink this you'll be tasting the bananas for days.”

“I do find the taste of these _'bananas'_ to be rather... adequate.” Clearly Peridot hadn't grasped a better word to describe them. “That seems like a pleasant side effect.”

“Most drinks don't do it, but this makes it special.” Sure, Amethyst wasn't being _specific,_ but technically it did class as a warning.

“That sounds like quite an impressive fluid substance, then.”

Peridot unpeeled the banana and appeared quite pleased to have figured out how to do it herself, before taking another bite. Frankly, given that Garnet and Pearl had never taken to eating quite that much and had attributed it to Homeworld, Amethyst was surprised how enthusiastic Peridot was to eat. Although maybe she was just forcing her enthusiasm to please Amethyst.

Amethyst cracked open the bottle and took a swig, watching Peridot slurping up the remains of the second banana, and offered her the bottle. Peridot took it from her, inspecting it nervously for a few seconds.

“How do I...?”

“You just... tilt it back and swallow.” Amethyst positioned the bottle with the end at her lips, and tilted it back. At first it looked like Peridot was going to choke, but she quickly got the hang of it, gulping the liquid down.

After a few moments Amethyst figured she'd had enough for one mouthful and pulled it back. Peridot groaned.

“It's fizzy,” she complained.

“Yeah, it's carbonated. That's the beauty of Earth drinks.”

“It feels weird,” Peridot complained. She frowned and put her hand on her stomach. She was such a small gem that immediately it was obvious that she was filling up. Her stomach had a very obvious bulge to it, and she poked it gingerly. “Fascinating. While storing copious amounts of food in one's abdominal cavity, the form stretches outwards in order to accommodate the substances.”

“Uh yeah, that's eating, nerd,” Amethyst said without malice. “Anyway, what do you think? Starting to feel full?”

Peridot cocked her head. “I suppose the feeling of visceral tightness could be attributed to the filling of my stomach.”

“I'd say so, yeah.”

They took turns swigging from the bottle, and Amethyst couldn't help but grin gleefully at the sight of Peridot's stomach rounding out.

Once the bottle sat with only a sliver of liquid remaining, Peridot let out a heartfelt groan.

“Amethyst, it's incredibly uncomfortable,” Peridot whined. It hurt to even lightly touch her distended belly. Amethyst could see how bloated she was, and could only imagine how much air was trapped in there, clawing to get out.

“Dude, you just need to let it out.”

“But how? Let _what_ out?” Peridot's face held a puzzled expression, looking more like a concerned glare. It looked like there were small tears gathering in them, which was a little surprising to Amethyst. Perhaps she was in more discomfort than Amethyst previously suspected.

So Homeworld didn't teach gems how to burp, either? Well, she supposed that made sense. Maybe being more of a gem of instinct, Amethyst had sort of understood it right away, but she remembered it took Rose a few tries, and Garnet had to drink a fair amount of alcohol before she first accomplished it.

“Look, I'll help you.”

Peridot looked a little panicked as Amethyst's hands inched closer to her full stomach.

“What are you planning to-”

She was cut off as Amethyst's hands pressed into the taut flesh, and instantly a sound erupted from Peridot's mouth like she had never heard before, and out with it came some of the pressure – oh, air, lots of air – that filled her mouth with the impossibly strong taste of banana. She coughed violently, and burped again. She began to shake as Amethyst grinned down at her.

“Well?” she ventured.

“Wh-what did you do to me?!” Peridot squeaked, holding onto her stomach and looking terrified of what her body had just done. “I-Is my physical construct going to explode?!”

“Not likely,” Amethyst said with a snort. Noticing Peridot was still freaking out, she sighed. “It was just a burp, Peri. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“B-But-” Peridot whimpered. “I am not familiar with this so-called 'burp'. I did not read about it on the Earth file.”

“That's because none of the gems writing that file ate or drank whatever it would take to make them burp,” Amethyst pointed out. “Probably.”

Peridot burped again, and started to snivel, clutching her belly. It felt awful, like a demonic churning in her gut that was trying to claw its way out.

“Amethyst!” she whined pathetically. “What is it?! I'm sc- sc- _unfamiliar_ with what's happening!”

That was the closest Peridot had come to admitting she was afraid, so Amethyst took pity on her.

“It's just air leaving your body, Peridot. Chill.”

“B-But that makes no sense! I never – I never inhaled any air, and gems don't need air to breathe, so there should be no air in my body!”

“Fine then, gas, not air. And you weren't breathing it, genius, it was trapped in your stomach.”

“H-How did it get there?” Peridot cried, staring down at her distended stomach in disbelief. “I don't understand.”

“The drink is carbonated, so when you drink it you end up with lots of gas left over in your stomach. It's gotta get out somehow, which is, you know, why you just burped and started crying.”

“That's terrible! Why would humans create such an invention as drinks with carbonation, when they know that this is bound to happen?!”

“Ah, it's not so bad. People like fizz.”

“S-So now all that gas is trapped in my body?!”

“Yep. Thought we'd been over this, Peri.”

“And the only way to get it out is from this base need phenomena you call 'burping'?”

“Never heard it be called a phenomena before, but yeah, that's the gist.”

“Oh, nooooooooo,” Peridot whined. “That was so horrible! Why would you subject me to it?! I can't believe this!”

“In case you liked it, like I do?” Amethyst reached over to chug the remains of the bottle, and belched as she crunched it in her hands. She then shapeshifted her mouth large enough to accommodate the bottle and swallowed that whole, too. “See? It's really not that bad, it just takes some getting used to.”

“There's no way I can do this again,” she moaned.

Amethyst groaned. This was just what she had feared, gems tended to stop being fun when they'd reached their limit. At the end of the day, even if Peridot had been willing before, it seemed to have backfired.

“You can and you will, or you'll fart, and you'll probably hate that even more.” She chuckled at the thought, until she saw how genuinely afraid Peridot appeared.

“Look, come here.”

She flopped down on the couch and patted her lap, and Peridot awkwardly took a seat there, feeling out of place when not in the bathroom.

“Do you trust me?”

“No. But more than the other clods, I'll give you that,” Peridot retorted.

“Fair enough. I don't trust you either, if it's any consolation. Although I probably trust you a little more than Pearl and Garnet do. Steven might have me beat, though.”

She began to rub Peridot's belly, despite her protests.

“Amethyst, don't,” Peridot protested, feeling a wave of pressure beginning to roil upwards. She tried to wiggle out of Amethyst's grip.

“Just let it happen, geez.”

As she kneaded a little harder Peridot released what was probably the deepest burp yet, and Peridot seemed terrified by her own force. She hid behind her hands, sobbing quietly.

“There,” muttered Amethyst. “Some of the pressure's gone already.”

“Is this some sort of biological weapon?” she moaned. “Some form of torture?”

“Nope, but at least I know what makes you tick now,” Amethyst replied cheerfully. Feeling the smaller body in her arms begin to quake, she rolled her eyes. “I was kidding.”

“Well, it wasn't -urp- funny.”

Peridot was trembling in her lap, like one of those tiny dogs that could fit in a purse. Amethyst felt almost sorry for her.

“I understand now, that this is my punishment for trying to be 'cool',” Peridot muttered. She bowed her head. “I may have apologised to you, Amethyst, but I fully accept my discipline.”

“For the last time, this isn't me torturing you. You're just gassy. Stop whining about it.”

“I have every reason to whine, I was – I was _tricked_ into ingesting this dreadful concoction of chemicals, I have far too much air inside of my stomach and you're not taking me seriously!”

Maybe the point would have hit home harder if it hadn't been punctuated by another burp, which only sent Amethyst into more giggles.

“It's hard to take somebody seriously when they burp every time they finish talking.”

Peridot folded her arms and pursed her lips.

“I'm going back to the bathroom,” she announced, before painfully hopping down from Amethyst's lap and marching towards the bathroom.

“What, you're leaving? Come on, don't throw another tantrum,” groaned Amethyst. She followed Peridot through and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

“What do you -urp- want?” Peridot scowled. Amethyst reached forward and prodded her gem with one finger. The notion made Peridot blush a deep green and clutch her gem protectively with both hands.

“I just want you to know now, this is _not_ a punishment for calling me defective. Believe me, if it was a punishment, it would have been much worse than this. This was just meant to be fun. So, um... I'm sorry. That you didn't like it, that is.”

God, having to apologise for indulging somebody else in one of her own fantasies was by far one of the most embarrassing things she'd had to apologise for so far. She folded her arms and looked away.

Another more panicky burp sounded.

“U-Um, Amethyst?” Peridot's voice came out a little shrill. “Um, Amethyst, it's – it's, uh, b-building-”

“Toilet, Peridot. Peridot, toilet,” Amethyst said with a groan, steering Peridot over to the toilet. As she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet bowl, Amethyst looked away and sighed.

“I have to say, my apologies have never been so bad somebody's puked from them. That's gotta be a first,” she declared, folding her arms.

When the others finally arrived back at the temple to fix Steven some breakfast, Amethyst blamed the missing bananas on the cows. After all, they were being blamed for everything else going wrong in their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my mind, this fic is one of the weakest I've written this year and in the end it wasn't even amedot and I'm never writing another kinkfic about peridot ever again  
> the only reason i even uploaded this is because next week peridots prolly gonna go bad again so i wanted this uploaded while her and amethyst are still kiiiinda friends


End file.
